Return of the Empty Headed Ninja
by heyheyheygirl4
Summary: *Do not read unless you've read Enemy beyound you* He's back, but their's something wrong with him. Now the gang has to quickly retrain before somesnakes find out.Will they get him back to normal,read and find out. Part 2 in my 3-part series.
1. The fire light shines again

**Whell guys the wait is over , part two is here, enjoy**

* * *

It has been exactly one mounth sence kai blew up in that explosion, and ever sence then things on the bounty have never been the same. And today it was raining which made the day alot more depressing, like the sky was copinyg the mood. Sensei and lloyd left for awhile to gather a few materials. Everyone was not the same sence. Nya would cry most days so her eyes were bloodshot, she would be worst but she is trying her best to stay strong as kai told her, but to her that was the hardest thing to do. Cole's food got better, he was so depressed that he dosen't consentrait on what he's putting into the food. Zane was his usual quiet self but he has been doing alot of thinking lately. Jay dosen't really talk anymore, he would say afew senteses from time to time but that's it. Today just felt like the worst day. the gang found a house in the woods that their staying in to get away from things. At one of the windows sat nya, her hair was longer sence she dosen't cut it and the rain dripping from it. Nya just looked at the raining sky and just felt felt no hope, her fire light was out and she could do nothing about it. Then she felt someone cover her with a blanket, she turns as it reveals jay.

"thanks" nya said wraping the blanket around her

"no prob" jay said as he sits down next to her

"you still miss him huh" jay asked noticing the depressed look on her face

"yeah, alot. It's just that I never even got to say goodbye" nya answeres

"this is all my fault, if I had never yelled at him he would still be alive" jay amitted

"it's not your fault, you said that out of anger, not how you normally feal" nya tells him

"I guess" jay said back

" I just wish, I could see him one more time" nya said as more tears began to form

"nya if you don't stop crying whe'll have to take you to the hospital again" jay said

Nya looked up at jay with her teary face.

"nya, is this what your brother would have wanted, you just crying and giving up on life cause of him, no. He wanted you to be the strong girl that he knows you are, not some cry baby. Now suck up those tears and show me a smile" jay stated

Nya knew jay was right so she uses the blanket to wipe her face and manages to put a smile on her face.

"now that's the nya I know" jay said as he smiled

" hey guys did you see" cole said as he ran into the room

"what" they both said as they turned and faced him

"that guy out there" cole said as he points out side the window

The guy was to far away to make out exactly but he was wobling to the house as he grabed on one thing to another to push himself forward.

"who's that?" asked nya

"whe'll we better find out" jay said

Then the doorbell goes off. Nya quickly takes off the blanket, makes her face look less teary and heads toward the door. SHe opens the door and the tears quickly came back. Standing at the doorway was...

Kai.

* * *

**Whell what do you think?**


	2. The first night back

**Hey guys, enjoy.**

* * *

It was kai, he was soaked from the rain. His spiky hair fell to his face as it dripped from the rain. Wearing a sweatshirt and light jeans you could actually see him shivering. The gang stood shock, then nya's tears turned into tears of anger.

"hi can I..."kai started but was interupted as nya slugged his sholder

"ow" kai yelled

But hearing his voice again, her tears of sadness turned to tears of joy as she quickly gave him a hug. She soon broke the hug feeling his wet clothes.

"what are you doing out here in the rain, get inside" nya instructed pushing kai inside

"uh thanks" kai said nerviously

The rest of the gang just stood there in shock that he was alive. Zane however was very closely observing kai, making him very nervious.

"may I help you?" kai asked

"no, sorry" zane said as he walked off

Soon kai was sitting by the fire place in his pjs drying his hair making it spky again. But the whole time nya was constantly starrring at him.

"why won't she stop starring at me?" kai thought looking very uncomfortable

"oh sorry" nya said noticing how uncomfortable he looked

"it's okay. Are you sure that i'm alowed to wear these?" kai asked

" of course, why wouldn't you" nya replied, kai just shrugged

"listen, you know that we've missed you alot, but ..." nya started as she continued to talk

As nya continued to talk, kai felt very tired as his eyes slowly dropped, he had walked along way to get here. Soon he was dead asleep.

"do you understand kai?" nya finished then noticed that kai was asleep

Nya sighed and said" oh whell, i'll talk to him in the mouring"

Kai was then sleepwalked into the room and into his bed. As he slept nya was watching over him. She slowly ran her hand through his soft spiky hair thinking about their memories.

"nya are you okay?" jay asked grabing a stool and standing next to her

"I never thought that I would feel that spiky hair again" nya replied softly as tears slowly formed again but she still kept a smile

"why was he gone for a mounth if he was still alive"

"don't worry nya, he's here and that's all that matters" jay said putting his arms around nya

But nya didn't say a word, she just kept strocking kai's spiky hair

"my family is finally back" nya wispered

In the other room, zane was sitting on the couch in deep thought again.

"zane what's up" cole asked

"nothing hows kai?" zane asked back

"he asleep, now what's on your mind" cole asked again

"whell, rember when I said that i sences lost" zane asked

"yeah" cole answered

"whell sence kai's alive, something was lost, but I cant figure it out"

"it's okay zane you'll get it somethime" cole replied as he left

Then the answered came to zane's head, he finally knew what was lost, and it was not good.

* * *

**Something wrong, and it wil be reveiled next chapter**

**And just to clear up some things, halz1320, kai was never dead. The snakes fake killed him to through the gang off, and he survived the explosion, silly.**


	3. The next mourning

**What was lost shall be reviled, enjoy!**

* * *

The next mourning kai wakes up and is immediately confused

"hey how did I get in here?" kai woundered then just shrugged the question off

He gets out of bed, and gets ready for the day. He then put on the clothes that were laid on his bed (his ninja suit)and looks in the mirrior. He started blankly at his reflection, like he couldn't even reconise himself.

Meanwhile down stairs

The gang was eating cole's cooking again, it looked like oatmeal with beef chunks, sence cole was able to consentrait on what he was doing.

"kai breakfeast" cole shouted

There was no answer

"kai" cole shouted alittle louder

Still no answer. Then finally cole got annoyed and went upstairs to find kai just looking at himself in the mirror blankly.

"what are you doing?" cole asked scaring the living daylight out of kai

"woah. You scared me" kai replied

"whatever, comon breakfeast is ready" cole said leaving the room

Kai just shrugged and walked with cole, and while they were heading to the dining room kai couldn't help but to look around.

"cool place" kai commented

"yeah it's pretty cool, it's a summer home" cole replied

"weird, I thought it was April" kai said

"it is, but we needed to get away for awhile" cole replied

"get away from what?" kai asked making cole not say another word

Soon the gang was sitting eating that glop, but kai was just starring at jay who was starring at him closely.

"may I help you?" kai asked

"no just making sure your really you and not someone else" jay replied

"he's him, I just scanned him" zane said

Then the gang continued to eat the glop, but kai just starred at it with a confused face.

"you better eat now or it will get cold" cole said

That's when kai just felt like he had to say it.

"you people have been very kind. Who are you guys anyway?" kai asked cheerfuly

Everyone, except zane, does a spit take. Leaving zane and kai looking very shocked.

"what do you mean 'who are you'" nya asked

"I mean who are you, I never knew you guys. At least I don't think I have" kai replied leaving the rest of the gang shocked

"that's what was lost" said zane walking up to kai

"when I said I sences lost. He' alive but has a lost of memory" zane started

"what does that mean?" nya asked still in shock

"he has amnesia"

* * *

**Kai has amnesia, crazy son, and congrats to... **

**Dazzlingsilvermist, ****lostloner17, and ninjagosilverninja1.**** Your really good at this. And guys, I want your ideas on how the gang will deal with kai's amnesia, as long as it's not about how to cure it.**


	4. An explanation

**Hey guys, enjoy.**

* * *

"are you sure zane?" asked nya who was starting to get worried

"yes, I mean haven't you noticed that kai has been acting differently" zane replied

The rest of the gang thought for a minute and realised that it was true. How kai asked if he was allowed to wear his own clothes, and how he looked like he didn't even reconised himself in the mirrior. It all made sence.

"you right" jay said

Then everyones attention turned to kai who was sitting quietly just listening to all of it.

"what's the last thing you rember?" zane asked kai

Kai thinks for a moment then answeres"um... waking up in a ditch with smoke sorrounding it"

"that must have been from the explosion" cole said

"explosion, what explosion?" yelled kai

"you got caught in an explosion" jay started

"after taking a explosive bomb into the forrest" cole continued

"this is probally what sensei was talking about with the wilted flower" nya commented

"wilted flower? sensei?" kai said with confusion in his voice

" it's complicated" nya replied

" yeah it's alot to take in with all that we've been through" cole said

"whell I think you all are crazy, but i've been empty headed for like a month now so i'm willing to take in what I can" kai said after a moment of silence

" great! I though we had to do this the hard way" nya said in relief

"what's the hard way?" kai asked in suspision

"oh nothing" nya said while waving her hand behind her back, signaling jay to put the bat he was holding away.

"so what's my name?" kai asked

" your name is Kai" answered nya

"kai"

"yes kai"

"kai, kinda sounds like a girls name to me" kai said

Jay and cole left the room to laugh.

"so, again who are you guys?" kai asked

" i'm your little sister, nya"

" my name is zane, and the two guys who just left are cole and jay"

"why to those names sound fimilar" kai questioned

" because you used to know us before you lost you memory" nya replied

"huh, they are so fimilar but I just can't pin point it. I think she said them once." kai said

" who's 'she'?" asked nya

" never mind lets move on" kai said trying to change the subject.

* * *

**So how was it? And guys I have nothing agant's kai, I just put that for alittle fun okay. And if your wondering how 'she' is, you'll find out in part3**


	5. So what am i like?

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update grocery/school shoping, enjoy!**

* * *

Soon cole and jay came back into the room.

"have fun with your laugh fest" nya asked in a sarcastic tone

"yes" they both answered seriously

"uh I hate to interupt, but may we please get back to kai" zane asked

"oh right" nya said

"so what am I like?" kai asked

"whell.." jay started until cole covered his mouth

"your kinda like the second comand of the group" nya starts

"your sorta impatient and a tad aggressive" cole continues

"sorta? a tad? are you kidding he's the most impatient and aggressive of us all" jay yelled

A moment of silence.

"so why are we wearing these weird looking suits" kai continued

"were ninja, gaurding the sacred weponds" cole said

"okay i'm buying it, but why the different colors? I thought that where supost to be black to you'now blend in with the shadows" kai said

"you'now that's what I said" cole commented

" Our color represents who we are. You are the red ninja of fire, jay is the blue ninja of lighting, cole is the black ninja of earth, and i'm the white ninja of ice" zane stated

" yeah and it goes with our golen weponds to" cole continued

"golden weponds?" kai questioned

"yeah right here" jay said bringing in the golen weponds

"great **golden** weponds, more to help us not blend in the shadow" kai commented

" rember that jay" cole teased ( you rember the first chapter of the first part right?)

Jay didn't replie, he just simply punched cole's shoulder

"now to fully get started lets see how much you know" nya said as she grabed kai arm and dragged him outside.

"what do you mean?" kai asked suspiciously

" you'll see" nya said

Then out of nowhere cole, jay, and zane were about to attack kai. But befoe they could, kai screamed and took off, he ran faster then lighting, and that's jay's territory. The three stoped and stood there confused, they don't recal kai being that fast.

"this may take longer then we thought" zane said

The gang runs off to see where kai ended up. While that was underway a certain snake was watching.

"whell it ssssssseemssssssssssss our little hotheaded friend hassssssss ssssssssssssurived" scales said

"ssssssssssshould we do ssssssssssomething" asked rattla

"why would we need to?" scales asked back

"whell ssssir they could attack" rattla answers

" oh I dought that, they'll be sssssssso bussssssy with emptyhead that they will be sssssso vulnerable for a attack" scale replies

"but when ssssir?"

"sssssssoon rattla, ssssssoon"

* * *

**Hey guys, so how was that? anyway see you tomorrow.**


	6. The ditch of memories

**Hey guys, sorry I couldn't update sooner, it's raining where I am and all this dumb rain is messing up the internet conections, and the tv. How the heck and I supost to watch ninjago now. UGH, *sigh* nevermind, enjoy!**

* * *

The gang was searching for over an hour for their hot-headed friend

" wow he runs faster then wild fire" nya commented

"whell he is the ninja of fire" zane replied

"hey guys, I found him" cole called

The gang followd cole until they spotted kai staring at a ditch blankly. They were all confused at first, then they realised what the ditch was. It was where kai lost his memory.

"this is the place you woke up huh" nya asked softly

"yes" kai said blankly

"what is near death like?" asked zane

" there was nothing but black, then came a white light telling me to come to it, so I started to walk toward the light. Then a blue light came behind me, there were five voices coming from the light. The voices, they said 'don't go to the light, we need you, you can't give in after all we've been through, you have to turn around, your our brother'. I kept walking forward, the white light said ' you have to go back to them, you know that'. So I turned around and walked to the blue light. The voices, they started to talk again, saying ' we knew you wouldn't leave us, come home brother, we knew you'd make the right choice, you couldn't leave us your our family'. Standing next to the blue light was, death. He said ' are you sure you wanna go back, you'd be be in a better place' as he waved signaling me to turn around. Then one of the voices, a girls voice, she said' no don't go to the white light, we need you, I need you, Please you have to keep walking forward, come back, please'. I looked at death and said, 'thanks, but no thanks, I have a family that needs me' . Death sighed and said ' suit yourself' then he faded along with the white light. So I walked into the blue one" kai replied in the same blank tone

The rest of the gang didn't say a word, they just stared at kai , who continued to look at the ditch. As kai stared at the ditch, as he looked into it an image started to form. It was him a month ago waking up around a wall of smoke. He looked around and at his clothing. As kai stood there blankly staring into the ditch, nya couldn't help but feal sad for kai. Being without hope or your life for so long can really hurt you.

"kai" nya said softly

But kai didn't respond, he just stood there and he slowly started to shead tiny tears, but still kept his blank face. The rest of the gang slowy walked away. They thought mabey some brother and sister time would help them. They left and went back home.

"kai" nya said again

" what does it mean to live. We live we die, and that's that. There never really is a reason, just life" kai said softly

"kai"nya said taken by what kai is saying.

"I think we should go" kai said

"yes let's" nya replied

The brother and sister walked home, hand and hand. They said nothing, they just reached home where they were greated by the rest of the gang. But they didn't respond. So they didn't say anything ether. And none said anything for the rest of the night.

* * *

**I wrote this cause it was rainging? weird. Anyway got ideas, i'm all ears.**


	7. Begining of a bad day

**Hey guys, this may be a bad chap, so pleas try to enjoy.**

* * *

The next mourning, cole,nya, zane, and jay were sitting in the kitchen eating some oatmeal and discussing the schedule for today.

" so zane, sence you have the best memory, you teach kai about all our adventures and all of sensei's lessons. Nya you gather up whatever you can find about kai's past. Cole you teach him to fight, and i'll teach him about spinjitzu and the fire stuff" jay exclaimed

"why do you get to teach him spinjitzu?" questioned cole

"because I was the first to use spinjitzu" jay replied with a smug on his face

"hey guys don't you think that we should wake kai" nya asked

"your right i'll do it" jay replied as he was about to leave the room

"just shake him awake, he's a light sleeper" nya said before jay left the room

"oh i'll give him a shake alright" jay wispered so they wouldn't hear

Jay goes into sensei's room and grabs the biggest gong he could find.

"this will show him" jay said as he walked to their room

Last night

Kai wasn't the guy to talk to. The gang tried to get a sentence out of him but he wouldn't respond, he just ignored them. Then When kai went to bed he didn't know who's bed was his. So he acidentally went to jay's bed and slept. Jay was about to shake him awake but zane grabed his shoulder and signaled him that was a bad idea. So jay was forced to sleep in kai's bed.

Back to present

Jay quietly walked into their room to reveal a sleeping kai. He was sleeping so peacefully as he drooled all over jay's pillow. Jay was ticked off at the sight he took the gong, pulled his hand as far back as he could and...

_GONG! GONG! GONG!_

"evil dosen't sleep and neither should you" jay yelled at the top oh his lungs

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" kai screamed as he fell off the bed and face first onto the hardwood floor.

"what was that for?" kai muffled

"for sleeping on my bed. And you gotta be ready, evil dosen't sleep" jay replied

"evil has to sleep eventually" kai muffled

"whell until that day comes, we can't waist the day sleeping" jay replied

Then the gang quickly arrived and soon figured out what happened.

"jay, I told you to shake him to get him out of bed" nya said

"this is sorta like shaking him, and he is out of bed" jay replied

"forget it. Time to get up kai" nya said

"yeah time to wake up sleepy head, light that fire and start the day" jay said teasly

Kai then takes his hand and starts pushing parts of jay's face.

"what are you doing?" jay asked

"looking for the snooze button" kai replied

"kai I don't have a snooze button, only zane does" jay said

"I do not have a..." zane started but stoped when cole pressed a hidden button on zanes face causing zane to fall asleep on the floor

"do make us do this the hard way kai" nya said

"do your worst" kai muffled

"fine" nya said before leaving the room

Nya comes back a few minutes later holding a bucket of ice water. And with one swish kai was drenched with ice water making him get up quickly and shiver.

"okay, i'm up" kai said not hiding is annoyance

"good,your trainging starts in ten minutes" nya said satisfided

Then cole turns zane snooze button off as he imedantly wakes up.

"snooze button" zane finished

"comon snoozer, lets let kai get ready for the day" cole joked

The gang left to finish breakfeast while the tired an annoyed kai went to take a shower. Today was going to be a long day for him.

* * *

**Hey guys warning whistle, the next chapter will be long. How do you think training will go. Will it be good or be a diaster? Anyway, see you tomorrow**


	8. Training with cole

**Hey guys sorry for the delay, I haven't been fealing like myself lately. And my sis likes to hog the computer all day**

* * *

Kai soon walked lazly into the dinning room where the group was still enjoying their oatmeal. They soon stop and notice kai who had lazly sat down and was now starring at the table.

"mourning sleeping beauty, you look horrible" cole commented

"why do you look so bad?" nya asked as she placed some oatmeal in front oh him

"it's six thirty, you woke me up at six o'clock" kai replied in a tired voice

"oh come on, your useally up an hour earlier then that, your lucky we gave you an extra hour of sleep" jay commented

"whell next time give me another two hours" kai replied as he head slowy started to drop

"hey this is no time for sleeping. Your traing with me starts soon" cole said as he grabed kai's hair and picked up his face

When he felt that kai could support himself he let go of his hair, luckly kai was barley keeping his head up.

"yeah cole's right, we have to take every day as an oppertunity, now get up and face the day" nya said

Kai just simply let his head fall into his oatmeal. About a moment went by before kai realsed that the oatmeal was hot. He quickly pulled his head up, jumped up, and fell onto his back.

"good your awake, training starts in five minutes" nya stated

Kai just groaned and got up to clean his face. Once he left the room the gang just lost it on how funny that was.

Later on

After that episode, the gang took a quick walk to the ship. There kai just couldn't help but explore, looking at all the rooms, hidden passages, ect. Finally after an hour kai was finished with his exploring and went to the deck where the rest of the gang was standing there waiting.

"so we live on this cool ship?" kai asked with his eyes still woundeing around

"yep, moved here after our old home got burned down" cole replied

"who burned it down?" kai asked concerned

"you'now that's not important, that's for zane to tell you" nya quickly replied to change the subject

Cole goes and pulls the switch,activating the training course.

"so I have to make it through that, easy." kai said as he watched it moved

"are you sure, it took you six tries to fully complete it." zane tells kai

"not a problem" kai replies

"okay" nya replies signaling the rest of the gang to leave

The rest of gang goes inside. And once they left cole got excited.

"now lets get started" cole said.

"alright" kai replied

Training with Cole.

After a breif demonstration from cole, cole tosses kai a crummy looking sword.

"so what do I do with this again?" kai asked

"I don't know, sensei gave it to you when you first started trainging." cole replied

"speaking of him, you never told me. Who is this sensei guy?" kai asked

"look, adventure and stuff like that is for zane to tell you, right now your hear to train" cole stated

"okay okay gease" kai replied

"now go ahead and try out that training course" cole instructed

"okay, simple" kai replied as he stared at it.

"whell go" cole shouted as he pushed kai into it

Kai started and imedantly got knocked out of it

"comon that's not what the fire ninas about" cole shouted

Kai slowy began to consentrait and then he started again, but this time he didn't get knocked out of it until a minute after. Several tries he got seriously ticked and domanated the traing course. All way going whell until cole accidenty leaned on the controls making the entrie thing go way faster.

"what with the speed change" kai yelled

"the thing is stuck" cole yelled back as he desperatly tuged on the lever

Kai was not doing so whell, it was like the training course was a pinball machine and he was the ball. To make matters worst he triped and his suit got caught with the spinning center peice which sent him swinging upside down around on top of the course .

"CALE STOP THIS THING" kai shouted

"i'm trying, and my name is cole" cole shouted back

Cole started to panick, luckly he reamered that jay has a tool box.

"stay there i'll get some tools" cole shouted

"does...it...look...like...I...have...achoice" kai shouted between swing

Inside

"so I could tell the guy spit in my food, so i take out a one and spit in that and gave it to him as a tip" jay said as he continued to talk

Cole ran in but stoped and tried to look casual so they wouldn't find out about what's going on.

"hey-hey jay, where do you keep your tools?" cole asked casually

"in the hall closet,why?" jay asked back

"oh no reason" cole said as he quickly ran got the tools and left

As soon as he left nya said" he's hidding something"

"should we check it out?" zane asked

"yeah" jay replied

The gang quickly runs outside to see cole trying to stop the machine and kai swinging above the training course. Jay ran to cole who was still fiddling with the controls while zane got a ladder

"how did he even manage that?" nya commented

"what did you do?" jay yelled at cole

"I leaned on it and suddenly all that happened" cole explains

Jay quickly grabs a hammer and bangs the control causing the whole thing to come to a complete stop. They quickly ran over to kai to see if he was okay. By the look of his green face and his still spinning eyes he was not so good.

"kai are you okay?" nya asked

"I don't think I like training" kai replied in a dizzy voice

Soon zane got a ladder and cut him down. But kai had a hard time standing up, every time he tried he would just fall down again. Soon with the support of jay and cole kai was able to walk back to the summer home. Where he got a whell needed break, or until he was able to stand on his own again.

"so far this day has not gone whell. And I have a fealing that it will only get worst" kai said as he layed down

* * *

**Hey guys, if this isn't long enough, just tell me and i'll make it longer. And guys, please don't tell me to check my gramer I know that, i'm not perfect, and I don't need you guys telling me to check. So please leave that alone. **


	9. Training with jay

**Hey guys enjoy!**

* * *

Soon kai was able to train again so he walked out side to meet jay.

"So finally able train after your little joy ride" jay teased

"don't talk about it jack" kai replied

"my name is jay" jay corrected

"whatever joe" kai replied

Jay just roled his eyes at kai and got what he needed for his lesson. Jay layed out some hot coal that went about ten feet. Kai was first excited, but now he's not so sur about this.

"okay, give me your shoes" jay instructed as he finished putting down the coal

"why?" kai asked but proceded in taking off his shoes

"Because your gonna run across this" jay answered pointing to the hot coal (who can already see that this will go wrong?)

"are you sure this is safe?" kai questioned handing jay his shoes

"oh come on, you did this atleast a hundred times" jay said

"okay i'm trusting you" kai replied nerviously

"just call me when your finished" jay instructed as he went inside

When jay left kai just felt like running, but something told him he needed to do this. He took a deep breath and took a step forward, but immediately pulled back cause of how hot it was.

"comon, you can do this. If jake says you can, you most likely can't but you need to try anyway" kai said to himself

Kai took in another deep breath in and took a running start. It burned like crazy but he still continued. Then of all bad things to happen, he triped.

Inside.

Jay was playing their ninjago game, but in one player made it alittle harder.

"jay what are you doing, it's your turn to train kai?" nya asked walking into the room

"I layed out some hot coal and told him to run across it" jay replied

"are you sure that's safe?" nya questioned

"oh come on, he's done it a hundered times" jay protested

"yeah but this time it's different" nya said

"how so?" jay asked pausing the game

"whell he lost all his training an expirence, so he dosen't really know how to do that anymore" nya explained

"your over exaggerating, nothing bad's gonna happen" jay assured nya

"IT BURNS, IT BURNS!" kai screamed from outside

"oh great" jay said quietly as he grabed the first aid kit and headed outside

"your over exaggerating, nothing bad's gonna happen" nya mocked

"oh be quiet" jay said as he headed out the door

"YOU SAID THIS WAS SAFE JAMES" kai yelled

"MY NAME IS JAY" jay shouted even louder

"oh boy, this may take awhile" nya commented

Then nya left, back to their old house to find some home memories.

* * *

**School tomorrow, YES!**


	10. Training with zane

**Hey guys, I know what your thinking, I stoped to focuss on school, going for that A. So here is chap 10, enjoy!**

* * *

Kai walks outside to meet up with Zane. Kai had just come from Jay's lesson, and now has his hands and feet bandaged with three bandages on his face. Zane notices Kai coming out and immediately puts a smile on his face.

"Good afternoon Kai!" Zane says happly

"Good afternoon ..." Kai starts hoping Zane would finish it

"Zane" Zane answeres

"Right right" Kai replies

"So anyway let's start the lesson" Zane said

"Okay but before we do I have a question"

"Okay" Zane replies

"Will this lesson hurt me in anyway?" Kai asked

"No where just gonna go over the four golden weponds" Zane answeres

"Oh good then lets get started" Kai replies cheerfuly

Traing with Zane

Zane brings out the four weponds of spinjitzue and shows them to Kai.

"So what do these things do again?" Kai asked picking up the sword

"They represent an element" Zane answered

"What kind of element?" Kai asked

"There is the Scythe of Quakes, The Sword of Fire, Nunchucks of Lightning, and the Shurikens of Ice" Zane said

"Okay" Kai said barley paying attention

Kai starts to wave his sword around causing the sword to build fire

"What the.." Kai started noticing the fire. But before he could finish the sword caused him to start doing spinjitzue

"So you should be careful not to..." Zane starts but stops seeing Kai doing spinjitzue

"Alright Kai your a natural" Zane shouted for Kai to hear

Kai continued spinning while bumping into things and knocking things over. All that rucus caused Cole and Jay to walk onto the deck.

"What in ninjago is going on here?" Jay asked

"Kai's just doing spinjitsue" Zane answeres

The three continue to watch Kai uncontrolably spinning. After ten minute Cole got annoyed, and right when Kai span their way again Cole grabed The sword right out of Kai's hand. For a moment Kai continued to spin then he stoped when he ran into the wall. The three quickly run to Kai.

"Kai are you okay?" Jay asked

Kai mumbles

"Sorry"

"That was awesome" Kai said excitely as he hoped down

"Did you see me I was all like .." Kai started as he did a quick spinjutzue

The gang stood there in amazement how Kai learned so quickly.

"It's almost like when you first did spinjitzue Jackson" Kai said

"My name is... wait you rember that?" Jay asked

"Yeah um it was about getting one of the weponds and finding out Camerons fear of dragons" Kai tols them

"Okay i'm no longer mad that you barley know our names because your getting your memory back Kai" Cole siad excitely

"But do you know who we are?" Jay asked

"Yeah your Carlos, Jacob, and Zack, Three guys who are helping me out through my amnesia" Kai explained

The three facepalm. It dosen't seem like Kai is getting any better with names.

* * *

**Done, and like atmost seven chaps to go.**


	11. Past with Nya

**Yo, enjoy!**

* * *

The boys where walking back to the house. Where Jay, Zane, and Cole where still trying to get their names through Kai's head.

"Okay Kai, one more try" Cole said without confidence

"Okay um.. Chad, Jason, and Zaren?" Kai said

The three gave an annoyed sigh.

"You have got to be kidding" Jay comments

"Why does he say every name but ours?" Cole asked

"Atleast he got the C,J,and Z right" Zane replied

Soaring through the sky was the ultra dragon. It soon lands to reveal Nya with some boxes.

"Hey guys" Nya greets as she gets off the dragon

"Hey Nya" the boys say

"Dose Kai remember anything yet?" Nya asked as she started to unload the boxes.

"Why don't you find out yourself" Cole said

Nya walked up to Kai.

"Hi Kai. Do you know who I am?" Nya asked

"Your my little sister Nina right?" Kai replied

"Close, but my name is Nya" Nya corrected

"Right" Kai replied

"So Nya. What's in the boxes?" Jay asked

"I went back to our old house and got all of me and Kai's memories, from videos to pictures" Nya answered

"Great that should jog his memory" Cole said excited

"Right" Nya as she handed some boxes to Kai

"Comon Kai. We have memoery to jog" Nya said as she walked inside with Kai following her.

Past with Nya

"So what do you want to see first?" Nya said as she brought out the tapes

Kai thought for a moment than answered" I don't know"

"Whell then lets just start at the begining with 'Our little baby boy"' Nya said as she put the tape in

3 Hours later

Kai had fallen asleep as they had just finished a video. Nya then looks to see a video labeled 'Nya's first steps/Promice'. Being curious Nya puts the tape in and presses play.

The screen then pops up a video of Kai and Nya when they where younger. Nya was sitting on the floor because she couldn't walk yet and Kai was playing with her. Then the ice cream truck is heard.

"Ice cream" Kai shouts excitely

Kai runs out of the picture, but comes back and looks at Nya.

"Comon Nya" Kai said motioning her to come.

"Kai sweetie Nya dosen't know how to walk yet. Why don't you go and get the ice cream for her?" The person holding the camera said

Kai frowned" No, I will not leave my sister"Kai then turns his attention to Nya who was playing with a ball.

"Comon Nya walking is not that hard" Kai said as he lifted Nya onto her feet.

Kai then held onto Nya's small hands as they both took one step at a time. Kai then let go of Nya's hands, but Nya kept walking.

"There you go Nya" Kai said excitely as he grabed his sister's hand.

"Now lets go get ice cream" Kai said as the two walked to the ice cream truck together.

The screen fizzes out again and clears to reveal Kai and Nya again. They where older, and they looked very much different. Nya had just fallen off her bike and Kai was putting a bandage on her knee.

"Thanks Kai" Nya thanked

"No problem. I'll always be there for my little sister" Kai assured

Nya smiled" Let's promice to always be there for each other" Nya said as she held out her hand

"Promice" They both said

Then the tv turned off. Nya smiled as a tear went down her face. She then turns her attention to Kai as he continued to sleep

"Kai, comon you need to get into your own bed" Nya said as she nudged him

"I don't wanna" Kai complained

"Don't make me get the bucket"

Kai's eyes soon sprung open as he ran out of the room. Nya watched Kai take off and laughed. But she couldn't get the promice out of her head. She feels like she broke it to many times. She soon realised that it's because of those dumb snakes that the promice was broken.

Nya growled

"Those snakes will pay"

* * *

**Before you say it, I know, its short. Whell it's all I could come up with okay. But I promice that the next chapter will be way longer then this. Bye! What do you think Nya will do?**


	12. Midnight sky diving

**Hey guys, enjoy! And this might be equaly short, buy hey, it's better then nothing right**

* * *

It was around twelve at night, and Kai was sleeping peacefuly. Until..

"Kai get up" Cole insisted

"No" Kai simply replies

"Get up! It's time for another lesson" Cole insisted again

"In the middle of the night?" Kai asked

"Yes, now get up" Cole said louder

"I don't wanna" Kai reples

"Fine, you leave me no choice" Cole said as he went over to the bunk bed.

He then pulled out a bullhorn and pressed the button.

Kai shot awake and shouted "Okay okay, i'll get up"

"Finally, meet up outside in five minuted" Cole instructed as they left the room.

Kai sighed but got ready, he didn't know why they wanted to do a lesson this early, but faster he gets this done, the faster he can go back to bed.

Five minutes later Kai lazly walked outside to meet Cole, Jay, and Zane.

"Okay i'm here. What's so important that it can't wait until mourning? And am I gonna regret it?" Kai asked

"Don't worry, your gonna love it" Cole replies

Later..

"No, i'm not doing this" Kai yelled

"Oh come on you've loved this" Jay told him

"Yeah, i'm sorry Jaden, but coming from you dosen't make me feel better" Kai replied

The ninjas where in the bounty while it was flying, and they where trying to convince Kai to jump out of it.

"Kai this is the lesson, this is how we would get to our missions" Cole explained

"By risking our lives in what could kill us instantly?" Kai asked sarcasticly

"Pretty much" Jay replies

"You made me do a pinball training course, run across hot coal, and give me a dangerious wepong. But sky diving is where I draw the line" Kai yelled

"Would it help if I jumped first?" Cole asked

"Yes" Kai replied

Cole just simply grabs his wepond and jumps. Kai is shocked comepletly, he didn't think he'd actually do it.

"Your turn" Jay said handing Kai his wepond

"Okay" Kai replied nerviously

"Rember all you have to do is consentrait and you wepond will turn into a veicle" Zane explained

Kai stared nerviously over the edge.

"Don't worry whell be their if you forget to consentrait" Jay assured

Kai nodded slowy, closed his eyes, and jumped.

Kai felt comepletely horrible. His stomach was turning, the low on oxygen, and the fact that the ground was hurdling toward him at a fast rate. Kai was too shocked to do anything. Soon Jay was falling above him.

"You you have to focus" Jay called out.

Kai looked up at Jay.

"Who in the right mind would focus in this state?" Kai called back

Jay takes his nunchucks and transformes them into his storm glider. Kai was instanly shocked and looked at his weopnd. Even though the land was coming at him at a fast pace, he managed to consentrait enough for his motorcycle to apear. Kai continued to close his eyes unaware of what was happening. He soon lands on the ground and slowy opens one of his eyes. He sees Cole and Jay just waiting for his reactions.

"Whell?" Jay asked

"Whell what?" Kai asked back

"Did you like it?" Cole asked

"I can honestly say that was better then I had expected" Kai replied

"So you wanna have another go?" Jay asked

Kai glared at Jay and punched his face. Kai then turned his motorcycle back into his sword and walked away.

"You really shouldn't have asked him that" Cole told Jay while they where walking behind.

"Shut up Cole" Jay replied

"Where'd the other one go anyway?" Kai asked

"He said he'll stay aboard and bring the ship back after you jumped" Cole replied

"But what if I didn't jumped?" Kai asked

"Then we would have been forced to push you." Jay replies

"Has anyone ever told you guys that you're crazy?" Kai asked

Cole and Jay exchanged glances" Almost everyone that has met us" They replied

Kai rolled his eyes as they headed back to the summer home. They all went back to bed to get rest for the next day.

But when Nya was sure the ninjas where asleep, it was her time for action.

"Don't worry Kai, I will make sure they pay"

* * *

**Heads up: The next chapter will be a mash of the two things that will be happening at the same time, so don't be confused when you read the next part.**


	13. Dragon rides

**Hey guys I was thinking about what I said last time about the mixed part thing, then I thought, I would just get confused and I don't know how. So I decides to do the most logical thing, I don't do it. So it will be a two chapter thing. Anyway enjoy! And have you guys check out my pole! Right now 'Elemental Colds' is in the lead. Check out my page for the pole if you haven't voted yet. Vote before it's to late. And guys, I havent been here much for two reasons. One is school, and the other is a future story.**

* * *

The next mourning.

Cole, Jay, and Zane where heading to their room to wake up their hot headed friend.

"Jay do you have plan 'B' ready?" Cole asked

"Sure do" Jay replied holding a bucket of ice

So they reached their room to find that Kai was not there. They take a breif look around, and it was offical, he was gone.

"This is bad." Jay said

"Jay relax" Cole said "He probaly went for a small mourning walk"

"Yeah but he never gets up this early" Jay replied

"Then let's go look for him" Cole suggested

The ninjas went sepret ways to find Kai. Jay looked around the bounty, Cole looked and checked the traps they had set, and Zane was looking near the ditch they where at earlier; but their was still no sign of him. Then after an hour they all meet back at the bounty.

"Any luck" Cole asked

"Nope"

"No"

"Where could he be?" Cole asked

Then Zane's advanced hearing picked up the sound of shovling coal.

"I think I may know where Kai is" Zane said

"Where?" Cole asked

"Follow me" Zane replied running off

The two followed Zane for a short period of time, soon he leads them to a small clearing where they finally saw Kai.

Kai was standing barefoot infront a long trail of coal. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and started to slowly walk across the coal. Jay, Zane, and Cole watched in disbeliefe, they where expecting him to immedently run off screaming, but no.

"Kai?" Cole said

Kai opened his eyes and turned to his team-mates.

"Oh hey..."

"Don't even try to guess" Cole said interuting Kai

"Thank goodness" Kai replied

"How are you doing that?" Jay asked

Kai looked down at the coal under his feet "Oh this, it's not that hard, all I have to do is focus" he explained

"But the last time you got serious burns." Jay said

"That's because I wasen't conentraiting" Kai replied steping off the coal.

"So what's the next lesson?" Kai asked

"Wait, you actually want to do a lesson?" Cole asked suprised

"Sure, godda get my memory back somehow" Kai replies

"Great, i'll get the dragons" Jay said cheerfuly

"Dragons?" Kai questioned getting nervious

* * *

"Guys I think I want to try something else" Kai pleaded

The ninjas where trying to get Kai near the dranons. Cole and Zane are pushing him from behind while Jay was keeping his arm out.

"Comon Kai" Cole said as he pushed harder

"No, i'll eat me" Kai screamed

"It's perfectly safe" Jay assured

"Comeing from you it's not" Kai replied

Zane gives off a whistle ad the dragons start to come closer to them. Eventualy after alot of force, Kai was touching the dragons. Kai was breathing heavly at first, then he calmed down when he realised that his hand wasen't being chewed off. Kai opened his eyes and realied that they werent that bad. The guys finally stoped pushing and pulling as Kai started to pet the dragons.

"You guys aren't that bad" Kai said

"That's what we've been trying to tell you" Jay said annoyed

"And it's just gets better" Cole said cheerfuly.

"Really?" Kai asked

* * *

Five minuted later...

"THIS IS NOT BETTER" Kai yelled as he kept screaming bloddy murder

"It isn't unless you don't stop screaming" Jay yelled

"GET ME OFF THIS DEATHTRAP" Kai screamed

After ten minutes of Kai's continues screaming, they where forced to land in order to shut him up. They all got off and took a break to get their hearing back in order.

"I've never seen you get like that Kai" Jay teased

"Shut up j-ACK" Kai said as he graspd his troat, know that his voice was gone from screaming.

"Hah, you lost your voice" Jay said as he started to laugh

Kai growled as he was about to punch Jay; and luckly Zane was able to hold him back.

"Kai we still have to get back. Now if you want your voice to heal you can't scream as we get back. Now promise me that you won't scream" Cole said

Kai hesitated" Promise" Kai said in a (How someone would sound if they had a really sour throat)

"Great" Cole said

"Mind if I drive?" Jay asked

'Oh brother' Kai thought

The four hoped back on to the dragon, with instead Jay driving this time. Jay made the dragons do all sorts of flips, air summer saults, and spins; all while fly really fast to the ground and turning up at the last second. Kai origonaly was scared, but now he just felt nauseous as his face turned dark green.

Then finally after an hour, thanks to Jay's tricks and taking the long way, they arrived back on the deck.

"I'm proud of you Kai for not screaming" Cole congradulated, but then notioced that Kai was out of sight.

"Kai?"

All that was heard where vomiting noises coming from behing the dragons. Jay and Cole looked to see Kai puking over the legde and Zane patting his back. Cole glares at Jay while he smiles nerviously.

"To much?" Jay asked

* * *

**There done, now back to working on the other story.**


	14. Nya's wrath

**Sup guys. You sent in some really intresting ideas witch helped me alot. So enjoy!**

* * *

It was about 2:00 in the morning and Nya woke up really early to make sure she had plenty of time for revenge. Ever so carefully she gathered her weapons and started to sneak out oh the house. On the way she stopped by the ninja's room and looked at her brother. She lightly kissed him on his head before leaving. As she went out the door the falcon snapped awake and looked at her.

"Don't caw a word" she whispered

The falcon looked at her then tilted his head.

"Okay your coming with me" Nya decided as she motioned the falcon to follow.

The falcon flew after her as they both traveled to the snakes lair.

When they had finally reached their destination the sun was starting to rise from the horizon. Nya looked over a small hill to see some snakes talking about what looked like plans. Then a snake from behind and tried to surprise attack her. But Nya wasn't gonna let just one snake ruin her plans. She quickly flipped around and graded the snake, putting it in a position where it couldn't talk our struggle. While staying behind it she walked past the two snakes who were really supost to be guarding the entrance. The only thing they saw was the snake that Nya was hiding behind.

"Hey Ssssslitherssss" One of the snakes greeted while waving

Nya raised his hand and waved back to them then walked inside where she tied the snake behind the rock. She then turned her attention to the falcon who flew flew in moments ago.

"Listen falcon, I need you to create some kind of diversion so I can find Scales. Do you understand?" Nya asked

The falcon nodded and started to fly in circles around the entire lair. After a minute or so the snakes finally started to notice the falcon. They then started to throw rocks at him trying to knock him out of the sky. Nya had to move fast, some of those snakes had really good aim and there where many times where the falcon almost got hit. Nya grabbed her spears and got ready for battle.

"For you brother" Nya whispered

Nya took a deep breath and jumped i to the crowd of snakes. The snakes where startled at first, then they started to laugh.

"You really had me for a ssssssecond" one laughed

"THISssss issss the besssst the ninjasssss could come up with?" another joked. Nya only glared.

Then Scales came out of the crowd.

"Why if it issssn't the ninjassss ssssidekick" Scales said

Nya stayed silent as she got into a fighting position. Scales only chuckled.

"Oh no a girl issss gonna fight usssss" Scales said sarcasticly

Nya lunged at Scales, only to have a couple snakes guard him.

"If you want Sssscalessss your gonna have to get through usssss" one said

Nya smiled "With pleasure" she replied as she lunged at the snakes

The snakes in the back gathered their weapons and ran toward her. One tried to swing at her while her back was turned, but she did a quick flip and kicked the snake into a group of snakes causing them all to tumble down. Nya then, using her spears, started to throw them into different directions. Tons of snakes would get hit but where quickly replaced with dozens more. Snakes behind her launched their swords at her, but she quickly jumped on their weapons. They tried to knock her off she gave them a hard kick and launched their weapons at them and more snakes.

Then finally, after half an hour of fighting, Nya stood in piles of snakes. Some where knocked out, some where dead. The only snake left standing was Scales.

"Still think...a girl...can't...fight?" Nya asked as she panted

Scales didn't look worried, he was actually chuckling, this made Nya get even more angry as she wiped the blood off her face. She then lunged and held Scales to the ground with a knife to his neck.

"You have five seconds to give me a good reason on why I shouldn't kill you right now" Nya said

Scales laughed "Becausssse, i'm not Sssscales" he said as he removed his fake tail

"WHAT" Nya yells as she gets off him "YOU TRICKED ME" she yells again

The snake gets up and laughs "The real Sssscalesss isss coming after your brother right this minute" he says

Nya gasped and dropped her weapons, all this time she wasted fighting when she could have been protecting Kai. Right then the snakes that weren't dead got up and dog piled on Nya. She tried to throw them off but there where too many of them. The falcon tried to help but Nya didn't want him to suffer the same as her.

"Run! Save your self!" Nya shouts

The falcon hesitated, but nodded and flew away. Nya watched the falcon fly away and smiled. Soon all was dark as she lost oxygen from all the snakes on top of her.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the ship, Kai was trying to re-unlock his true potential. He was doing okay as he started to build up steam. Zane was standing a distance watching closely in case something bad would happen.

"Your doing great Kai, keep going" Zane said

Kai nodded.

Then suddenly, Kai was plucked from where he was by Scales and a few other snakes. Kai looked directly at Scales and tried to scream, but his throat was still soar from the dragon ride.

"Zane help" Kai managed to get out

"Ninjago" Zane called as he started to use spinjitzue on some of the snakes

Scales, however, was one step ahead of them of them; as he threw a dart at Zane. Zane was confused at first but them the dart caused him to shut down as he crashed back down to the deck.

"Sssso long ninja" Scales called as he flew away on the copter

"help" Kai tried to scream before he was taken away

* * *

**Two chapters left, horray!**


	15. What will happen next?

**Hey guys, I'm back. I got into a little trouble but now i'm here. So enjoy!**

* * *

After an hour or so Cole and Jay finally came out to check Kai's progress. What they find is the deck trashed, Kai nowhere in sight, and Zane unconscious crashed into the deck. Cole and Jay ran over to Zane. Cole was shaking him and Jay plucks the dart off him.

"Electric dart. Figures the snakes would use that trick" Jay said as he crushed the dart in his hand

When the dart was removed Zane started to regain consciousness. He immediately sprang to his feet.

"Where's Kai?" Zane asked

"That's what we're wondering" Cole replied

Zane started to think "The serpentine grabbed him and flew away" Zane explained

"Their obviously using him as bait for us" Jay said

"Maybe, but Kai's amnesia is to strong for him to fight on his own. We got to help him" Cole said

Jay groans "Fine i'm in" he said

"Me to" Zane said

"Still thinks it's a trap" Jay comments

"Okay here's the plan" Cole said ignoring Jay as he started to explain the plan to his fellow ninjas

* * *

At the serpentine's lair Kai was strapped to the wall and the snakes were torturing him. Knowing that he has amnesia they were scaring him completely. Kai's voice did come back, which made it worst as the serpentine laughed harder every time he tried to scream.

"Do you remember me?" a venomari asked

"N-no" Kai replied

"Well maybe thisssss will help" he said as he spits in Kai's eyes

Kai's vision got alittle foggy, when he was able to see again he saw the snakes getting bigger as they laughed at him. Kai started to get really scared as he desperately tried to get out of his restraints.

"HELP" Kai screamed

* * *

Outside of the lair. Cole, Jay, and Zane had just arrived and they heard the screaming. They had to hide so they wouldn't be seen the guard snakes.

"We have to get inside" Cole whispered

"I have an idea but it's alittle risky" Jay said

"Well it's better then nothing" Zane said

"Okay Zane I need you to..." Jay said as he continued to explain

* * *

A snake was walking to the lair with a cart. The guard snakes got defensive but let him by. The snake stopped between them as Cole and Jay jump out and toke them down.

"Awesome job Zane. You really made a convincing snake" Cole said

"Guys i'm in here" Zane said as he popped out the cart

"But if your there then who's...?" Jay started as he looked at the snake

The snake smiled nervously then took off in the other direction.

"Did that snake just help us?" Zane asked

"Not important. Let's go" Cole said motioning them to follow

The ninjas snuck inside as they hid behind a large rock so they wouldn't be seen. They couldn't see much as they were a bunch of snakes around Kai. The only thing they knew is that he was scared from his screaming.

"What do we do?" Jay asked

"I say one of us goes as a distraction while the rest of us rescue Kai" Cole suggested

"Nose goes" Jay called

Both Jay and Cole were the first to touch their noses, granted that Zane didn't know the game, Zane sighs and starts to think of a distraction. He finally thinks of one and goes into the middle of the lair.

Zane took a deep breath and shouted "Hey ugly's who wants a piece of me?"

The snakes growled, looked over to Zane, and got out their weapons.

"Get him" one snake said as they charged at Zane.

Zane lead the snakes to another part of lair while Cole and Jay started to head toward Kai. Kai, still having venomari spit in his eyes, wasn't really clear of what was coming toward him.

"Why is a blueberry and a black cherry coming towards me?" Kai asks

That got one of the snakes attention and he realized what was going on. He quickly whispered it to another group of snakes who then ran in a different direction. Zane continued to run until that group of snakes blocked his path. Zane tried to go in a different direction but the snakes quickly made a thick barrier wall around him.

"Oh no" was all Zane could say before the snakes dog piled on him

"This is not going as planned" Cole said as they now had to hide

They where almost to Kai until a snake blocked their path.

"Going ssssomewhere?" the snake asked as Cole and Jay where grabbed by four other snakes.

The snakes shoved Cole and Jay into a cage where Zane was already inside.

"Awesome plan Cole" Jay said sarcastically

"Okay okay so it didn't go as plan. I'm sorry" Cole replied

Jay rolled his eyes and grabbed the cage bars.

"Where's Nya when you need her?" Jay asked

"I'm over here" Nya said

The look over to see Nya sitting on the floor waving her blade around.

"They captured you?" Cole asked

"No, not really. I came to them" Nya replied

"But I thought you said you where going grocery shopping" Jay said

"Yeah Jay, like i'm really gonna get milk at three o'clock in the mourning" Nya said

"Someones sour today" Cole commented

Nya glared at Cole "I'm sour because I wasted my mourning fighting and killing snakes when I could have been protecting my brother" she explains

"You killed some of the snakes. Nya, that's low even for you" Cole said

"I'd do anything to protect my family" Nya said quietly and coldly

The ninjas looked horrified at Nya and slowly backed away to the other side of the cage.

"Now that the gangssss all here. We can get thissss part sssstarted" Scales said as he slithered to Kai

"If you harm my brother in anyway i'll have your blood on the walls" Nya shouted as she bent the metal bars slightly

"Someone sure had an attitude change" Jay whispered

"Sssso hothead, do you know what will happen next?" Scales asked

"Why'd you lock those birds in such a big cage?" Kai asked still having venomari spit

Scales faceplams and throws the anti-venom in his eyes. Kai blinks several times and sees his team and family.

"Natalie, Jarrett, Zarek, Carter" Kai said with hope

"Wow. He dosssen't even know your namesss" Scales laughed along with other snakes

Zane rolled his eyes, Cole face palms, Jay shakes his head in annoyance, and Nya growls.

"Now let'sss-" Scales starts but is interrupted by two blades almost hitting him

"Dang I missed" Nya whispered

"Anyway. Now let'ssss get this party ssssstarted" Scales said

"You already said that" Jay points out

"QUIET" Scales yells back

Scales turns to Kai who has went to the option of chewing his arm off

"Ssssso hothead, you have the honor of watching you friendssss burn in toxic bog acid" Scales said happily

"No you can't" Kai yells

"Yesss I can. And I will" Scales replies as he pushes a button.

The button triggered the cage as it started to lower into the acid.

"Zane, please tell me there is a way out" Nya said now worried

"My analysis shows that the only was out of this is a miracle" Zane said sadly

"Cole, we might die, so their is something I need to tell you" Jay said

"Yes?" Cole said

"That no matter what, THIS WILL ALWAYS BE YOUR WORST PLAN EVER!" Jay yelled

While they where on the verge of death, Kai could do nothing but helplessly watch. Nya looked over to Kai with tears in her eyes and mouthed 'I love you' to him.

'My team and my sister are going to die because on me' Kai thought as his memories started to spark.

'That's right, my team and my sister. Cole, Jay, Zane, and Nya' Kai realized as he built up smoke

'I will not let them die because of me'. Kai growls "Leave them ALONE SNAKES" he shouts as he re-unlocks his true potential and melts his restraints.

"I thought you ssssaid he had amnessssia" Acidicus questioned

"He doesss" Scales replied

Jay noticed the sudden heat blast and looks to see Kai using his true potential while the snakes are trying to take him down.

"Guys look" Jay said happily

The gang looks up and cheers. Kai looks over to them and smiles. Kai flies over and melts the bars, allowing his team to escape. They join Kai near the center where the snakes started to surround them.

"Kai, do you?" Nya asked still alittle speechless

"No time for talk, time for action" Kai replied

Nya smiled then tossed him his sword. The gang prepared for battle, but for some reason the snakes did not. Scales emerged from the crowd clapping his hands.

"Great job hothead, you managed to recover you memoriesss" Scales congrats

"That's right, and now I want revenge" Kai replied

"Well you'll have to get it ssssomeother time" Scales said

"What are you-" Kai started but was interrupted by the lair starting to shake

"Sssso long ninjassss" Scales said slithering away into a hole along with all the other snakes.

The gang looks and sees that the lair was coming down fast. They quickly started to head out but the lair was so big they started to think they wouldn't make it out.

"Where not gonna make it" Cole shouts

Kai slaps the back of Cole's head "Don't give up" he shouts

Kai wasn't gonna let them die. He knew what must be done. Kai forms a fire shield and lifts his team.

"Kai what are you doing" Nya shouts

Kai didn't reply. He makes a hole in the roof and tossed his crew out. The crew is launched several feet away. The impact wasn't much, it just gave a few scratches. Jay and Cole were the first to land. Jay quickly catches Nya while Zane crashes into Cole.

"Thanks Jay" Nya said

"No problem" Jay replied

"Thanks Cole" Zane said

"Ow. Don't mention it" Cole replies getting up

Jay puts Nya down and she immediately takes off back to the snakes lair. The ninjas ran after her.

"Nya, where are you going?" Jay shouts over to her

"Kai's still there" Nya yells back then goes faster.

Nya leads the ninjas back to the snakes lair, where it was now rubble. Nya runs up and starts to desperately dig through the rubble. Jay stops her.

"Nya stop, it pointless" Jay said sadly

"I don't care" Nya yells at him and continues to dig

Cole looks down in shame. It was his fault and he knows it. Then a small glow hits his eye. He blocks it at first but then takes a look at it. The glow was golden, A huge smile grows on Cole's face. He looks to the source to see a small piece of gold glowing from the moon light. Cole cheers, getting every ones attention. They all look at Cole, who ran in a direction. Curiously they follow him.

"Cole what are doing?" Jay asked

Cole smiles to him, then points to the the piece of gold. The rest see what he was smiling about. It was the Sword of fire. They all run and start digging around it. Soon they dig up Kai. He was in the worst shape ever. His hand was going in the wrong direction, his left leg was crushed, and there was a long stream of blood coming from his eye. Nya didn't want to, but she looked away it was so bad. She still looks over to Zane.

"Zane, is his memory gonna be?" Nya said not having the guts to finish the sentence

Zane did not reply, not even he knew. They just picked Kai up and brought him back to the bounty, hoping for the best.

* * *

**One more chapter left. What do you think is gonna happen?**


	16. Another the end

**Hey guys, where finally at the last chapter of part 2. You guys have been asking for it, so here it is. Enjoy**!

* * *

Kai woke up one morning and his body immediately started to feel pain. His vision was alittle cloudy as he started to feel dizzy. He rubs his head and realized that on his right arm, there was a bright red cast. Kai then notices that his foggy vision was only looking out of one eye. Getting really confused he takes a look around. Not really seeing much he makes out a mirror on the other side of the room. Kai, using his hand that was not broken, tosses his pillow at the top of the mirror. He hits it just enough to get it in the right position. He sees, for one thing that he's on a bunk bed, and his appearance. He sees that there is a bandage on his eye, his hair is alittle messed up but still spiky, and that he was wearing his pajamas.

"What happened?" he asked himself

Kai sees a tray with some water and a card of some sort. Curiously Kai tries to get up and see what it is. The first thing he noticed as he tried to get up as there was a huge pain in his left leg. He kicks off his blanket and frowns. His leg was in a cast the same color as his arm cast.

"Okay, major drawback" Kai comments, getting annoyed quickly

Kai, ever so carefully, tries to get off his bed. Not knowing there's a latter he tries the ledge.

Bad idea, he fell off and landed with a huge thud onto the hardwood floor. A loud scream of pain is heard as Kai held his injured leg. After what felt like an hour the pain in his leg finally died down. Kai carefully got up and gently walked over to the table. He finally, after getting close enough, was able to see what was on the tray. It was water and a red card with a fire colored heart in the center. The cover said 'Get well soon', and had several names written in it. Kai picks up the card, opens it, and starts to read the different hand writings.

'_Hope you feel better soon- Jay'_

_'Get well soon- Zane'_

_'Keep on spinning- Cole'_

_'Don't let the fire light burn out- Nya'_

Kai smiled and puts the card back down. He then takes a brief look around the room. Kai then spots some crutches leaning against the wall in a corner. He smiles and carefully walks over to them.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs the crew is sitting watching tv in the game room while Nya is worrying about her brother.

"Nya calm down, the doctor said that Kai should be asleep for another week. And whatever happens happens" Cole explained

"But what if he looses his memory again, what if he doesn't wake up, what if his foot never heals and he could never do spinjitzu again, or...?" Nya asked

"Or what if he's just fine, his injuries will heal soon, and he'll be back doing spinjitzu in a couple of weeks like the doctor said?" Cole asked

"And the memory loss?" Nya asked

Cole went silent for a moment "Okay, you got me there"

"Not even the doctor knew" Jay said

"Not even Zane knew and that's something" Cole said

"Well whatever happens we have to except it, no matter what it is" Zane said

The others nod in agreement. Whatever happens happens and there is no way to change it. They then hear the loud thud. But the scream was muffled to softer then a whisper.

"Kai?" Nya said automatically

"Nya, calm down, it's most likely just that our weapons fell onto the ground" Cole said

Nya sighed then sat down "Yeah, maybe"

A knocking is then heard at the door. After a rousing game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, Zane went to answer the door. The second the door started to open...

"Where back" Lloyd (still a kid) shouts bursting through the door

No one responded, not anyone seemed to care.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you guys are still upset about Kai" Lloyd said

"What makes you say that?" Jay asked

Lloyd rolled his eyes "Well one thing is that the tv is off, so your starring at nothing" he points out

Jay quickly grabs the remote and turns the tv on.

"Well maybe we like starring at nothing" Cole said

"Greetings" Sensei said walking through the door

"Hi Sensei" everyone said

"You would not believe what a crazy adventure we had" Cole started

"Turns out Kai survived the explosion" Nya said happily

"But he had amnesia" Zane continued

"And it was a crazy time trying to jog his memory" Jay said

While they continued to tell a story Lloyd walks upstairs. On the way to his room he spots Kai, in the ninjas room, trying to fix his hair while trying keeping himself upright. Lloyd stares in shock, soon getting spot by Kai. Kai looks over to Lloyd, causing Lloyd to run away screaming. Lloyd runs back down stairs where the rest of the gang was still telling the story.

"So then Kai risks his life to save us all" Nya said

"And after a trip to the hospital, three surgeries, and a week in the hospital, Kai was able to go home and we are still waiting to see if he's okay" Cole finished

"Well I am glad that you managed without my help" Sensei said

"And I think we learned a thing or two" Nya said

The ninjas blinked "We did?"

"I don't know" Nya replied

Lloyd started to pant, getting every ones attention.

"Kai's...alive" Lloyd panted

"Where were you the last five minutes?" Jay asked

"Seeing Kai awake and alive" Lloyd replied

The four laughed "Don't be silly Lloyd, the doctor said that Kai won't be awake until another week" Cole explained

* * *

Kai had finished fixing his hair and went to see who walked in. He makes his way to the stairs and stops. He hears talking.

"..won't be awake until another week"

Kai's curiosity took over and he slowly tried to make his way down the stairs.

Bad idea #2. He lost his balance and started to fall down the stairs.

* * *

A series of thuds are heard coming from the stairs. After a minute, Kai was seen to be the one falling. Kai hit the floor hard and holds in a scream. He swallows the scream and instead squeaks .

"Ow. That hurt" he said

"Kai" Nya says happily but with concern

"I thought the doctor said that he will be asleep for another week" Cole whispered

"I thought he died in the explosion" Jay whispered back

"Touchè" Cole replied

Nya helps Kai up and back onto his crutches.

"Are you okay?" Nya asked

"No I just fell down the stairs with two broken bones, but i'm super Nya" Kai replies sarcastically

"Someones crabby toda... Wait, what did you just call me?" Nya asked

"Nya, or did I take to hard of a landing" Kai replied

Nya blinks, then points to the ninjas "Who are they?" she asked

"My team. Jay, Zane, and Cole. Masters of Lighting, Ice, and Earth" Kai replied

"What's the last thing you remember?" Cole asked realizing what was happening

"Explosion, month long journey I don't want to get into, and my amnesic adventure" Kai replied

Nya cried tears of joy "Kai you got your memory back" she said happily as she hugged her brother

"Ow. Ow. Nya, broken bones, pain" Kai said in pain

"Sorry" Nya said letting go

The ninjas went up to there hot headed brother.

"Glad to have you back Kai" Cole said happily

"Glad to be back" Kai replied

"Who would have thought a hit to the head would bring Kai's memory back?" Jay asked

"Didn't you suggest that? And weren't you the one holding the bat?" Zane asked

Jay gave a nervous chuckle. Kai took this as a signal to change the subject.

"Well it looks like I can't do spinjitzu for for awhile" Kai sighed looking down at his leg

"Don't worry Kai, the doctor said you will be able to do spinjitzu in a couple of weeks" Cole explained

"And besides, everything is finally back to normal" Lloyd said happily

Kai looked at Lloyd confused "I've been meaning to ask, who are you?" he asked

A moment of shocked silence went by.

"Well almost normal" Nya said

A laugh was shared through them all. It's been the first time they've laughed together in two months.

"Well tonight, we shall all cook. It'll be a feast honoring the return of the fire ninja" Sensei announced

The gang cheered

"Let's get cooking" Cole said as they started to head into the kitchen

Jay, however, stopped Kai by grabbing his shoulder.

"Kai i've been meaning to tell you that i'm sorry about what I said " Jay apologized

Kai blinked "Okay, what did you say?" he asked

"All those horrible things I said" Jay replied

Kai looked dumb folded.

"In our argument, like two months ago, the argument that started this whole mess" Jay explained

Kai chuckled "We never had an argument. Are you sure you didn't hit your head in that cage? Now come on, we have to make sure Cole doesn't find the spices again" he said before heading into the kitchen

Jay stood there shocked that Kai didn't even remember the very argument that started this whole mess. He then shrugs it off and heads into the kitchen to join his extended family.

* * *

**The thing i'm shocked about is that you guys never asked or questioned if that when Kai gets his memory back that if he'll forgive Jay. But hey, if Kai doesn't remember it, no use bringing it up.**

**Anyway, that was part 2 ladies and gentlemen, and part three will be coming soon. Then after that it's to the winning story, which is currently 'Elemental Colds'. Keep on voting, the poll will end when part three is finished.**

**-See ya later**


End file.
